April Fool's Day
by Ookami Chann
Summary: April Fool's Day has come, Kogure is on a pranking spree and why the heck does Fubuki look like Atsuya took over him? Read to find out. Mild GouFubu and EndoKaze


**Just a random story I made for the lovely world of Inazuma Eleven; which I do not own.**

**Idea is from Fubuki Shirou's tumblr.**

**O**

It was a special day today.

April 1st, in other words; April Fool's Day.

Which meant it was a day of pure fun for Kogure.

He packed many things for everyone, from fake frogs to buckets of 'slime' that was really jelly.

He was going to have a very fun day.

**.**

_**Victim number One: Tachimukai Yuuki.**_

_**Operation Slime.**_

Tachimukai was asleep on a chair in the front room.

Tsunami was in there too, snoring so loudly, it was a big surprise that Tachimukai could sleep.

Kogure decided to leave the snoring sea boy alone, and focus on his victim.

He grabbed a tub of 'slime' and opened its lid.

Carefully, he opened its lid and placed it under Tachimukai's hand and gave him a hard tap on his other arm.

When the sleeping victim felt a shock of pain go through his arm, he accidently ended up scooping some of the slime and slapping it onto his arm.

When Tachimukai finally opened his eyes, he screamed even louder than when Kogure hit him- due to the green substance on his arm.

Tsunami eventually woke up and looked around the room.

Since Kogure was behind Tachimukai's chair he grabbed a cloth and slapped it across the slime on his arm, so when Tsunami looked at Tachimukai, this is what happened.

"Tsunami-san, what's this green stuff on my arm!" Tachimukai shrieked.

Tsunami looked at his arms and looked at Tachimukai with a weird look.

"What slime?" he asked.

"Tsunami-san, it's right her- wait, where is it?" Tachimukai was surprised to see that his arm was clear.

So while Tsunami was trying to convince Tachimukai that he must have imagined it, a familiar laugh could be heard in the kitchen.

"Ushishishishsi"

**.**

_**Victim number Two: Kabeyama Heigorou.**_

_**Operation Food.**_

Kabeyama was outside, eating a piece of cake; Fubuki was with Gouenji- sitting on his lap while finishing his can of coke, Endou and Kazemaru were chatting about the new anime movie called 'Stomp! Bigfoot is here!'

Kogure knew all too well that Kabeyama loved food, especially cake.

So he knew what to do.

He saw the gateaux on the kitchen counter, and jumped up onto a chair.

He then grabbed the knife nearby and cut some of the cake.

Plastic plates were on the table, so Kogure took about eight and placed them in a line on the table and started to break parts of the cake and put the pieces on the plates.

Taking two plates at a time, he laid them out on different pieces of furniture that led to the kitchen, making sure to put an arrow leading to the next room by the plate.

After he finished doing that, he cut off a final piece of the cake and left it on the table, but he added something to the cake.

"Hey, Kabeyama," he shouted, before hiding somewhere else.

The boy he called looked up from his comic, and walked out of the garden.

When he got inside, he saw a plate with some cake on the table.

Hesitantly, he ran and ate the piece of cake, looking at the arrow.

"More cake!" he said in excitement.

And so he followed the trail until he saw the piece of cake on the kitchen table.

He smiled happily and ran to the cake, but as he picked it up, he felt something furry on it.

Looking at it, he widened his eyes in fright.

"SPIDER!" he screamed, and ran out of the kitchen, causing everyone in the kitchen and anywhere else to look around.

"I'll see what's up," Kazemaru said, and walked into the kitchen, but there wasn't a spider anywhere he looked.

Although, he saw the piece of cake on the table.

"Must've thought the decorations were a spider," Kazemaru concluded, and walked out.

Kogure was in the living room watching TV while laughing.

"Ushishishishi"

**.**

_**Victim number Three: Fudou Akio.**_

_**Operation Baldy.**_

As we all know, Fudou has a Mohawk, meaning he's half bald.

And this inspired Kogure for his next scheme.

Luckily, he had a bald cap.

All he had to do was wait for Fudou to go to sleep, which wasn't long, because as we read this, Fudou is snoring.

He was in his dorm room and the door was unlocked.

Kogure snuck into the room, tip-toeing very silently, with the bald cap in hand.

Fudou had managed to fall asleep on his chair, meaning that Kogure's plan would be even easier than he thought.

He stretched out the cap, and placed it on top of Fudou's head.

He patted down any edges that were showing and waited.

By the smell of his head- not that Kogure smelt it; it seemed that Fudou had used a new shampoo.

So Kogure put a tiny bit of that onto his hand and rubbed it on the bald cap, before wiping it off again.

And then he crept out of the room and waited for the bald boy to wake up.

And when he did...

"WHAT THE HELL, DAMMIT, WHO DID THIS, I WILL MURDER YOU!" Fudou hollered, when he saw his reflection in his room mirror, he immediately ran down the stair and started shouting at people.

There were those who were concerned, those who were surprised, and those who wanted to burst out laughing.

Kidou- was one of those who didn't bother hide his reaction, along with Sakuma, the trio may have been friends, but this was a funny site.

"IT WAS YOU WEREN'T IT!" Fudou shouted at Kidou and Sakuma, who immediately stopped laughing and shouted back;

"NO!"

And so the Teikoku trio started to shout at each other, while the rest of the people left the room

"Ushishishishishi"

**.**

_**Victim number Four: Fubuki Shirou.**_

_**Operation Frighten the Victim.**_

"It's April Fool's Day, right?" Fubuki asked his boyfriend, Gouenji Shuuya.

"Yeah," Gouenji replied.

"Well, haven't you noticed how everyone's been pranked," Fubuki replied.

"Yeah, does that mean you think we're next?" Gouenji said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Fubuki said, "So be careful," he instructed.

"Okay boss," Gouenji joked.

And so they spent the day together, that is until it came near towards .

Fubuki went to the bathroom because he had some dry stains of soup on his face.

As got up the stairs, he heard a noise, and decided to take out his secret weapons.

"Atsuya mode on," he said to himself, as he put in two orange contacts.

He turned off the lights on the corridor and waited for the footsteps to come.

When they did come up the stairs, it was Kogure.

'Just as I thought,' Fubuki said to himself, and waited.

When Kogure got closer, Fubuki come out of his hiding place.

"Kogure," he said in a scary tone, causing the boy to shiver.

"Who is it?" Kogure asked, though he was scared.

"It's me," Fubuki replied.

"Oh Fubuki, it's you, you nearly had me there," Kogure said.

Fubuki stayed silent and looked at Kogure with his yellow eyes, causing Kogure to shriek, when Atsuya used to take over Fubuki, he would sometimes get scared.

"I'm here to take you to the underworld," Fubuki said with a scary smile and his eyes hidden underneath his bangs.

Kogure screamed and bolted down the stairs.

"HELP! ATSUYA WANTS TO TAKE ME TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

Fubuki smiled and walked downstairs, already forgetting he had the contacts in, so most people screamed to when he looked at them.

"What's with them?" he asked himself.

"Your eyes, they think Atsuya's back with a vengeance," Gouenji chuckled, before grabbing Fubuki's waist and giving him a long kiss on the lips.

**.**

And from that day on, Kogure never pranked Fubuki again.

**.**

**LOL! It was a random idea; I used the picture of Fubuki scaring Kogure in Atsuya mode on tumblr to write this story.**

**:D **

**And I'm proud of it, so R&R.**


End file.
